Just Me
by LaChoy
Summary: I'm just Chad Danforth. The guy with big hair and a secret that isn't even that great. Chadpay.


**Disclaimer: High School Musical does not belong to me.**

**Notes:** Did I write a Chadpay? I did. I like character studies. I wanted to see if I could make this side of Chad work. I don't know if it worked. But it's just Chad kind of insults Sharpay...a lot. And you know how the saying goes. The more you pick on someone, the more you like them.

* * *

I'm like any other teenage boy. I eat, do whatever I want, claim rules are stupid, hate school, and think about girls. It's almost embarrassing how normal I am. The only thing that isn't normal is my hair. Which is seriously more embarrassing. The only thing I have going for me is my hair. Think about it for a moment. That's pretty sad.

Taylor reminds me I have my sense of humor too, but who doesn't have one of those?

And maybe saying that my hair is the best thing about me is a lie. I mean, I have a secret. It's not that big. It's not even something dramatic like I'm gay or I do drugs. Maybe the secret isn't the best thing about me. But to me, to this school, it's pretty big. I keep saying big. Huge? Nah, that just makes it sound worse than it is.

In this school, there's two names you have to know. If you don't know them, then you have got to have your head in the ground or something.

First being Troy Bolton. My best friend. Brother from another mother. You better know who he is because hell, he's a basketball god. He's amazing on the court. Tons better than me. Yeah, I can admit it. I'm good but not amazing. No way. Plus, he's good at a ton of other things. Golf, singing, dancing, acting, and scarily enough, sneaking around. Maybe he was a ninja in a past life or something. Not to mention he's nice and tries to be everybody's friend.

And I need to just get the guts to say the next person. I think I'm trying to avoid the subject but I need to stop being a chicken. I'll just say it.

The next person you need to know is Sharpay Evans. Cold, snotty, spoiled, and a really interesting person. She glitters. _Glitters_, dude. She always has something shiny on. She's also rich and her parents own a country club. She also has her twin brother, Ryan but unfortunately for the poor guy, he just doesn't measure up to Sharpay.

She's kind of cute too. Well, more than kind of. She's really cute. She's confident, can make me laugh, and she always steals the spotlight.

I know I have a girlfriend. I know she's pretty, nice, smart, and a great person. I should be really happy I have Taylor. I sort of am. Taylor can be fun to hang out with. As long as she doesn't go into her brainiac mode.

But I just don't like her that way. I know she really likes me and I feel guilty but I can't help it.

My heart belongs to Sharpay.

It sounds really romantic and it isn't. It's just a crush. A crush that's been going since seventh grade. When I saw her dancing once and stared at her like some idiot. She saw me staring and gave me some look like I was an alien. I don't even know why. I guess she doesn't like me.

All my other friends don't like her. A lot of people don't. But my friends are my friends and I don't want to lose them. So I just agree. She's the Ice Princess. A show dog. A mountain lion. I can't think of everything I've called her. I just call her whatever pops into my mind. It makes everybody laugh so I guess I do a good job.

But none of it's true. Yeah, okay. Sharpay is sort of an Ice Princess. Her name is after those dogs and she's always acting like life is some contest. I don't even know _where_ I came up with mountain lion. But really, they're mean things to call her and I just don't mean them. I can't help it, though. If I don't keep picking on her, people might figure it out that I got a crush on her. And if they figured that out, well. You just got to think about Zeke. Poor guy.

She has a crush on Troy anyway. Am I jealous? Totally. But Troy has his eyes on Gabriella, no matter how much Sharpay tries to have him fall deeply in love with her. It'll never work and it actually makes me feel bad. Not that I'm saying I want them to date but man, she has the hugest crush on him. I think it might be more than a crush and that's where the jealousy comes in.

Why can't she like me? I know the answer.

I don't have anything really going for me. I'm just Chad Danforth. Dude with big hair and some funny jokes who happens to be good at basketball. Sharpay wants people who are really talented and could go anywhere. She needs somebody as good as her.

And I'm just not that guy. I'm nothing all that special. I don't hate myself or wish for another life. I like my life and me alright. I'm just…

I'm just Chad Danforth, and that's about it.


End file.
